129th Hunger Games
by WhatEverLolahWants
Summary: This year Hunger games will be one to never forget. Dark secrets, love, twisted killings, revenge,familiar faces and more. These tributes are everything except what they seem. So...MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR.
1. MEET YOUR TRIBUTES

Hi FanFic! As you may know, this is my SYOT HUNGER GAMES STORY OF AWSOMENESS! Here are my tributes. the chapters are too come. They may be long, but its just because they're awsome. XP

HAPPY HUNGER GAMES AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!

_DISTRICT 1:_

M-**Anna Hunter**

F-**Nightlock Angel 786**

_DISTRICT 2:_

M-**The Golden Mockingjay**

F-**thatclovelytribute**

_DISTRICT 3:_

M-**Brookebyhercover**

F-**Brookebyhercover**

_DISTRICT 4:_

M-**pheebee13**

F-**WhatEverLolahWants**

_DISTRICT 5:_

M-**IngeIllusion**

F-**tragedymaster01**

_DISTRICT 6:_

M-**LuvsDumbledee97**

F-**0Aud0**

_DISTRICT 7:_

M-**Fluteorwrite**

F-**Fluteorwrite**

_DISTRICT 8:_

M-**Brookebyhercover**

F-**pheebee13**

_DISTRICT 9:_

M-**summersoup16**

F- **LuvsDumbledee97**

_DISTRICT 10:_

M- **WhatEverLolahWants**

F- **WhatEverLolahWants**

_DISTRICT 11:_

M-**pheebee13**

F-**IngeIllusion**

_DISTRICT 12:_

M- **Ravenmistwolf**

F- **Melody**


	2. Chapter 1: He Loves Her

CHAPTER 1

DISTRICT 1 REAPINGS

_**He Loves Her**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_I sadly do not own the awsomeness known as teh hunger games. Sadly, nor do I own these really cool chracters. Still, enjoy!

* * *

He turned around so sharply, that it almost knocked her over. The tears in his eyes, streamed as he formed words. They flowed from his mouth, yet made absolutely no sense. She waits for his babble to cease, then rose; unaffected by his petty talk.

"Let's try this again, Fraunk… I don't love you. I've never loved you. I can't love you. It's not me. It is defiantly you. You're just….you are like oil. Rich, but still slimy. I am a cool glass of refreshing water. And you can try all you want, but they will never mix. They will never be together. Understood?" She says, with the most sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face. She sits back down on her slab of rock outside of centre, in which the reapings would take place in only a few short hours.

He still bares the same blank stare towards her, murky with flushed checks and watery eyes. She can tell that her words have no impression on him.

He loves her.

There is no denying that. With every movement he makes, you know that he only does it for her. The past year, his every waking moment has been devoted to her.

"If you never loved me, than why all this time did you pretend to?" He says, desperate to keep her.

"Because I thought I did love. I wasn't leading you on. It was… there's someone else. There has been for a long time, I just never told you about him. I didn't even know that I loved him until this morning, when I pictured never being able to see him again."

"Show me that you care. Cry. I'll leave you alone. All I need for you to do is release one single tear. I want to see it stream down your face. IF I mean nothing to you…at least act like I do. Like you did all those times before…Cry, for me, Velvet, please!"

"I don't cry. Crying is for the weak." She says, as she gets up to leave.

"You're just as heartless as the capitol!"

"Don't you ever say that! The capitol is great! They have everything! You're jealous .Because, you are nothing, and you will never be anything. The capitol gives us life, and we at least owe them respect. Goodbye, Fraunk." With that, Velvet turned on her heel and left.

She didn't plan on coming back.

* * *

"Good one, Xavier!" The girl said, panting, as she hits the floor. The red marks on her face are turning flesh color again. She pushes the spear away from her chest, as Xavier helps her up. "You think you're ready?"

"I know I am. " He says , placing the spear down as he enters the house.

The house is rather large, but the area in which they have entered is very small.

He opens the fridge, to find two empty beer bottles. Pushing them away in disgust, he removes two cans. Turning on the small kitchen sink, he gives one to the girl, now who is undoing her pony-tail.

"We should get going. My Uncle will probably be back soon, and you know what he's like in the afternoons."

"You should just throw out all the bottles. If he has nothing to drink, then he won't."

"He'll buy more. It's a never ending cycle…let's just go."

* * *

As they pricked her finger, Velvet bit her tongue.

This part always hurt, but she knew it was necessary to keep everything in order.

Velvet hesitated a second to scan the arena.

Held in the market center of District 1; everyone packed inside.

Peacekeepers led everyone to their sections, as Parents on the outside perimeter bit the insides of their cheeks as they watched their children leave to their fate.

"Velvet!" She hears, as she turns to see Robbie. He lifts her, planting a peck upon her nose.

"I told him. Robbie. I ended it with Fraunk." Velvet say , lingering on their kiss. Robbie held her hand, kissing it lightly.

"All we have to do now is get through the reaping." He gave her hand a tight squeeze before leaving her to the mercy of Peacekeepers.

"See you on the other side…okay?"

* * *

Xavier rocked his feet back and forth in the 16-male section. Personally, he disliked the games, but knew it was his only escape from everything. Every bad decision, every night his Uncle came home drunk. Every turn, nook and corner of District 1. He needed to escape.

Everyone hushed, as a woman with purple hair stood on the stage.

"Good mourning, good mourning. And welcome to the 129th Annual Hunger Games!"

Few clapped, as the hush crawled in yet again.

"Before we begin our splendid ceremony, we have a video treat for you. From the capitol!"

The crowds, attention stuck upon the screen above the stage.

_**War. War and only war. Leaving widows, orphans, and death around. This was an uprising that covered the land. 12 districts rebelled against their country. A country that loved them. Fed them. Protected them. Brother turned on brother, as blood curdled blood. But then came the peace. Hard-fought, and solely won. A peace, rose up from the ashes. As a new era was born. But freedom has a coast, as so the traitors were defeated. We must insure that this world may never know this treason again. And so it was decreed that the various districts of Panem would select in tribute, one young man and one young woman, to bravely fight to the death in a pageant of Honor, Courage and Sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future .Happy Hunger games. **_

The video faded out of view, as the lady with the purple hair smiled.

"Now then…let's begin."

* * *

Velvet twiddled her thumbs as awaited the names to be called.

"Ladies first" Said the district 1 escort. Her hand fluttered over the large wine glass, encased in a glossy coat of silver.

It was a solid tone, yet opaque enough to see the card in which she had removed with her pasty hand.

"Velvet Mistwing!" The escort cheered.

Velvet's face lit up. True, she had not been planning it, yet she could not help herself but feel honored that fate had chosen her, _her, _to be this year's tribute. This year's _returning _tribute.

She gladly waltzes upon the stage, standing center smiling.

Smiling, until she saw Robbie in the audience.

Crying.

* * *

"Now for the boys…" The escort says as she waves her hand like a witch above the lottery glass.

Before she can say the name of the un-fortunate young man, Xavier shot my hand up.

"I Volunteer!" Before he could make his way to the stage, the boy beside him turns and whispers in his ear.

"Don't trust that girl. Kill her when you can." He quietly retorts into the tribute's ear.

Xiavier looked at him. Studied him quickly.

He couldn tell that he didn't mean it. It might have been the way he was shaking has hand, or tapping his foot…but it was clear; whoever he was:

He loved her.


	3. Chapter 2: Again

CHAPTER 2

DISTRICT 2 REAPINGS

**Again**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_I do not own the hunger games. However I do own a cat, a computer...and a dream!(Haha, Oh Cheesy XP). enjoy! R&R!

* * *

"Again" Her Father said, crossed armed looking down at her from an askew angle. He removed his foot from her chest, as she got up herself, taking a fighting stance.

"You're too eager", He said, swiping his leg underneath her body, knocking her to the ground again. Her body impacted with a loud thump. Not that she was heavy, but she had enough disappointment on her shoulders and angst in her gut that it weighed her down.

"Again!"

"Can we take a break?" She asked kindly.

"When you're in the games there is no rest, Amethyst."

"I'm not in the games yet." She said, picking up a spear.

"And you won't last in the games with that attitude. Wait another year." Her father said as he swayed to leave her.

"Are you kidding me? You tell me that every year. This is the year!" She cried in vain. He had no reply for her pathetic whimpering, as he saw so in his eyes.

It was un-fair. Brutally un-fair. While her youngest brother sat in the house and polished his knife, she would do so the next year. She has done so for the past 4 years. She is always waiting for her chance to prove him wrong, to be over-showed by a thirteen year old boy.

Growling below her breathe, she clears the fence in her backyard. Her feet landing safely onto mesh grass.

"Liam? He said another year…" She says, sighing into her disappointment.

Liam, sitting on a broken lawn chair, gets up.

"I heard the whole thing." He says, as she leaned into his shoulder. "I think he's right."  
"You think I'm not ready? You've seen me train! I am the best, he's just hard on me—"

"He's been in the games, Amethyst. He knows everything."

"No one knows everything…"

"I don't like the idea of losing you…" He says as he pulls her close to him. His arms cradled her into his body as if it was a sculpture, hand-touched into perfection.

"You don't have to worry about losing me for another year…" Amethyst cried.

"It's going to be okay Amy…"

* * *

Her Hand shot up before her mind could think.

"I Volunteer!" All the eyes turned to her. The news spread like wild-fire that it would be her younger brother, not her volunteering. Her father, standing on the stage as mentor, turned his eyes to his feet. Knowing soon that they would be walking over cemetery dirt.

Amethyst walked as if she was parting through molasses. You could see on her face that she was enjoying every moment of it.

It didn't matter what anyone else said: She was ready for this.

Amethyst stood upon the stage, smiling down upon Liam, he tried to smile back through tears.

Tears of action. Almost everyone in the room knew what was going to happen next: a catalyst chain reaction.

"I Volunteer!"

His voiced boomed over the 18 section. His hands interlocked with hers as he reached the stage.

"Well District 2. Looks like an interesting game this year… Let's give a warm welcome to this year's tributes!"


	4. Chapter 3: I Don't Know Her

CHAPTER 3

DISTRICT 3 REAPINGS

**I Don't Know Her**

**__****DISCLAIMER**_:_I do not own the hunger games. I do not own anything. I'm poor. XP (R&R!)

* * *

"It's not that irrational." He said, as he pushed her towards the door. Her plaid and pink ruffled as it brushed her knees. Her feet dug into the ground as she resisted.

"My parents will kick me out. We can't do this…at least not yet." She said, turning on a weak stance.

"We've been keeping this up for two years. Sneaking around the back of the house, meeting up in between periods of over-lapsing time. Acting like I don't know, or that I don't love, the most beautiful girl in the entire district 3…(_This indeed made her checks turn as rosy as her dress)_ Makes me sick. I can't imagine a day without getting to see, I don't want to spend the rest of my time without you." He said as he held her hand gently as if he was rubbing silk between his fingers.

She pushed her dark locks away from her tearful eyes.

" Tomorrow…not tonight. At least for my Grandfather. In respect of him… Geo please." She said. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you, Brooka…" Geo said as he gave her a tiny push into the direction of her house door. She leaned into it, waving to him… "Get ready…I'll see you in a few hours".

* * *

"Lexi… I know we're still in morning, but you can't wear black to a reaping." Brooka said, as she saw her young cousin bounce down the stairs.

"Aren't we mourning the death of our tribute's though?" She said, as she cocked her head slightly.

"Yes, but in the capitol's eyes we are celebrating the _peace. _Now go and put on something nice."

"Brooka, are you and Geo getting married?" Lexi asked, as she reached a half point in the stairs.

"Who are you talking about?" she lied, as she attempted to braid her hair in a mirror of her hallway.

"The cute boy you always sneak out to make-out with. I saw you arguing in the front… even if uncle doesn't approve…I still like him." She said, as she ran upstairs. Brooka smiled as she completed her braid.

* * *

Lexi tugged on her purple skirt as the lady sitting down at the table pricked her finger.

"I always hate this part…" She said to Brooka as she left to enter the crowd of gaggling 13 year old girls.

"Brooka!" She turned, as she wiped her finger on the back of her dress.

"Geo, go to your section! The reapings going to start soon." She says, as she pecks him lightly on the nose.

"The district two tributes… I just saw the reapings. I just saw the minute I looked at them. They love one another…just like I love you. Brooka I don't want to wait for tomorrow to talk to your parents." Geo said.

"Geo. We are not going to get reaped. Plus have you heard the controversy about that spreading around like a sickness? They're not going to get sponsored easily no one believes in love anymore."

"No one but us…Can we tell them after the reapings?" Geo asked, as his fingers began slipping away from hers.

" I love you, Geo…but we'll talk about it after the reapings are over." She said, finally releasing him into the sections.

Brooka rocked back and forth on her toes, as she waited for the reapings to end.

A man, rather plump with blue swirly hair lit the stage with a smile.

"It is tradition to allow the girls first…and tradition is tradition! And our female tribute this year for District 3 is… Lexi Flare!"

Lexi.

Lexi.

Lexi.

The name ringed in Brooka's ears, as it was eventually over-ridded by Lexi's tears hitting the lightened check-bone of her face.

"I volunteer!" Brooka said, shortly afterwards, covering her mouth in shock.

"A Volunteer! How wonderful…And what's your name? "He asked, as I was carried upon stage.

"Brooka…Brooka Flare."

"Is lexi you're sister now? " The man said his hand inside his pocket.

"She's my cousin…" Brooka said, she searched the crowd with her eyes.

Geo, glanced at her with shocked and dismay. Brooka felt like crying. Crumbling like a pastry in the hands of the capitol. She could see his thoughts speed out from his eyes before they escape his mouth.

"I volunteer!" He shouted; the section of 17 parted as the red sea, he strided towards her.

He knew everything like it was planned. Ready to pounce upon every question the fat man asked.

"And what's your name?" The man chuckled, as Geo spoke.

"My name is Geo Robb."

"Any particular reasoning for volunteering, Geo? Perhaps knowing this young lady over here?"

He glanced at her.

He remembered everything they've been through.

Their first kiss behind shed, Their first dance in the dark outside of her house, Their first glance when he knew he loved her. Their conversation before the reapings.

The every reason leading up to him being on stage.

"I don't have a reason. I've don't know her. I've never met her in my life."


	5. Chapter 4: Excitement & Blindness

CHAPTER 4

DISTRICT 4 REAPINGS

**Excitement & Blindness**

_**DISCLAIMER: **I actually own the Hunger Games. (Jk, I wish). Enjoy! R&R!_

* * *

Glancing in the mirror with the victor crown on her head, she came to a conclusion:

She looked good.

The sapphires on the crown clashed with her sea green eyes, but in an effort, she would turn to hit the light just right so that the jewels reflected the hues of light to make her eyes blue. The crown drew attention away from her scar that traveled from her left temple, just under her eye, across her lips to the right side of her chin. The stitches blend into her foundation skin. She tugged on the loose sandy-blonde ponytail to let her hair hang to its length of a shoulder.

Perfect.

She gave one last glance, before removing the crown. It was a tad bit big on her, but she would grow into it. Maybe one day they would hand her her own crown. Fit with rubies and diamonds. One day…not today.

She placed the crown on the mannequin head above her dusty fireplace, and headed towards the kitchen area.

She needed to duck, so her forehead didn't meet with the ceiling, but as always when she was excited; she forgot.

"One day you're going to break that big thing that rests on top of your head…"

"Oh be quite…" She says as she side-ways hugs the man sitting down. You can despite that he was not a man, but the manner in which he held himself was of an adult. He look at her through his good eye, smiling.

"I saw you eying my crown…" He said, as he fished through his almost empty bowl.

"I think it looks better on me than it did on you." She says, snatching his bowl from under his spoon and onto her area of table. He tries to grab it back, but through poor eye sight misses.

She knows she shouldn't laugh, but does.

He gives her a stare with his one eye, as she pushes his bowl back to him.

"I'm sorry..." She says, as she gets up and gets her own bowl.

"You should know better than to steel food from the blind."

"You're only half blind. Doesn't count."

He goes to retort her un-kind comment, but notices the clock on the wall. It may have been two minutes too fast, but no one remembered in a household of a excitement and blindness.

"You're going to be late, Demi!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to be late Leo…"

* * *

"You're late…" The man said, sitting down at the table. He grabbed her finger, harshly and pricked it.

"No need to be rude about it…" She said as she entered the 16 year section, sucking away the pain of the needle point.

The fat man with the blue swirled blue hair stood giving a speech. District 4 video stalled.

"Blah blah blah…Hunger games… _The Capitol is great! _ Now we lottery who dies…blah blah blah..i have blue hair…" Demi mocked to herself.

"Echem, now for the first district 4 tribute of the this year's hunger games. Let's go for the gents first…Micha Dier….Micha? Hellloooo?"

A small boy from the 15 year section came up.

Demi studied him carefully, just as a person would study cork under a microscope.

His jaw dropped down in aw, but normally was a slant triangular. This boy had small frame for his age. His hair was curled at the bottom, and touched his ears; toned mucky brown with a hue of dirt color eyes.

He was lesser a man than he was a tribute…and more sentenced dead than anything else.

Yet something was appealing about him…intruding.

"Now for our lovely leading lady…Demetria Leigh freedom."

Silence.

Demi looked up…

"Me?"

She walked up to the stage, meeting every eye in the crowd, but mainly kept her stare held to the boy on stage.

"Hello Demetra-"

"Please, just call me Demi…" She said, cutting him off.

"Well Demi…how do you feel about being honored as this year's tribute!" He said, motioning to the crowd; the mike shoved down her throat.

"Welll...that's a tad close…but I don't know. Excited..scared…"

"Didn't you're brother partake in the games a few years back?" He said studying her closely now. He saw the resemblance in their sea eyes.

"Still really close….umm ya. My brother won the last quarrel." She said, backing up a few steps. She glanced back to the boy on the stage, now starring at his laces…still shock remorse on his face.

"Well let's just say we hope you can success your brother…"

"I hope so too…" Demi sung in a joking manner. She bummed the boy next to her, awakening him from his trance like state.

"Well there you have it District 4. Greet you're tributes!"

Demi raised all their hands as if she was in charge. In a way you could say she was.

She always was. And everything was just…

Perfect.


	6. Chapter 5: Smile

CHAPTER 5

DISTRICT 5 REAPINGS

**Smile**

_**DISCLAIMER:**__I do not own the Hunger Games..*Sigh*...WHAHAHAH! Oh well. Enjoy! R&R!_

* * *

The plate smashed a fraction above his temple. The vein on the side of his head, popping out as he scrunched her eyes so tight you could have sworn they were glued that way permanently. The booming voice of hands full of glass, come towering forward. A banshee cries in his direction as he holds his head into his cradling arms.

"You don't get it, do ya? Ain't nobody want you, ain't nobody need you, ain't nobody eva gonna love you. Ain't nobody eva gonna look at you and see anything. AIN'T NOBODY GONNA HEAR YOU CRY AND CRADLE YOU. AIN'T NOBODY EVA CARE BOUT YOU, AIN'T NOBODY EVA COME FOR YOU. Cause you ain't anybody."

His hand raised in a fetal plight, her hand raised in raging fight. The sound of flesh meeting the young boys face, echoed through the small hall of the house.

"Stop, Tiana! STOP!" A voice cried at the end of the hallway, the door slightly kept open so some light could illuminate the young girl's face.

Her sapphire eyes were silver lined with sunshine and tears.

"Are you talking a to meh?" Tiana boomed as she left the little boy crying on the floor and made her way towards the winding walls of the young girl.

"You don't talk back to meh in my house, Ammonite!"

"Well we don't hit people in this house… not anymore. You promised." Ammonite said, as she tried to make her way to the boy, but was stopped by the forcing hand of the older woman.

"If you deserve it…you gonna get it. Kay?" Tiana leaves, as she pushes forcefully past the girl. The sound of the slamming door rang in her ears as she ran to the boy on the floor.

"Shhh...it's okay Zephi. Auntie's gone now..I won't elt her hurt you anymore...Shh...Everything is going to be fine"...

* * *

The young boy who was once crying on the floor, now cries in his sisters arms. Cries into arms that could possibly cradle him for the last time.

"2 minutes" the peacekeeper said as he locked the door, giving them a private moment.

"Ammo…. Y-your gg-gonna win..right?" He asked as his tears streamed down like rivers.

"Of course I will Zephi…for you…"

"I love you…Don't leave me with Tiana…"

"I won't… I'm coming back for you…Zephi. I am coming back for you." She said, as she began to tear, but strong girls like her don't break that easily. She holds him, stiffening softly.

"Ammo…w-why your name?"  
"Why anyone's name Zephi… I'm coming back…" She said. She kissed his forehead as she looked at him for maybe…maybe the last time.  
But she wouldn't let him know that.

Everything else felt as a slow molasses. The peacekeepers taking her brother away, leading her through the corridor.

The faces.

The smiles.

The crying friends…

Everything passed slowly and monotonously. Nothing mattered.

Ammonite was careful on boarding the train, but she breathe into the small of her back and took her step onto the track…

"Hey…you okay?" The voice shook her out of her trance. Everything sped as she turned to look for the voice. The sound came from the 14 year old boy sitting next to her. The same that was only crying a few minutes ago...the same that's name was pulled and called just as hers. But he was of a different nature. He didn't seem real.

"Are you okay? You look all spaced… I know we're both worried about the games and the reaping… our funeral isn't yet…try to smile. I saw you look at your brother before we left…that was your brother right? Well it doesn't matter…you have a nice smile…you should smile more often."


	7. Chapter 6: The Capitol Is here

CHAPTER 6

DISTRICT 6 REAPINGS

**The Capitol Is Here**

"So then I said to him that _My eyes are up here_, and you know what he said? He was all like _I know where they are sweetheart__…_ And then I gave it to him. I hope that black eye never goes away. I'm kinda proud of it, you know what I mean? Cass? Cass! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Oh what? Oh…sorry Raven…."

"What is with you today… You're out of it more than usual…" Raven said as she tightened her bun on her head. She Leaned on the train side and looked, pouting at her friend.

"Do you know what this is? What we're working on…"

"Um ya…A-HVT 6400 model". Raven cocked as she retorted with a laugh.

"This is the reapings train. The train that transports all the tributes through the districts, to the capitol…all the way to their graves."

"So? What does it matter? As long as we're not on it, we'll be fine. So shut-up and help me fix this lutenog." Raven asked as she slid to the ground. Picking up a monkey retch and traveled under to the guts of the machine. Cass followed eagerly, but still desired to get her point across.

She loved trains. Everything mechanical. Working on hovercrafts, rovers anything that could be fixed. Her mind was an analytical bomb going off in short spasms; moving rapidly like an enzyme. Her fascination of fermented technology eased to surprise anyone. Except Raven, who knew the limits of Cass's cranium…. And was not entirely fond of it.

"We should sabotage the train. There, I said it…"

"Cass, we are doing no such thing. Think about what would happen if we get caught."

"Avox. We could live in the capitol?"

"So you want us to get caught…?"

"No Raven…I just feel that we owe it to the tributes…give them a little more time…just even if a fraction of milliliter second."

"We don't owe them anything…god, just pass me the flat head."

"Well I do…" With a retort of anger Cassidy pulled the black wire from which the brakes were operated and fused them into the gas pedal.

'Your lucky that I love you…" Raven said as she tried her best to look away from the massacre of wires that dangled down from the belly of the train.

"Raven...you didn't see anything."

"Nope...I saw nothing."

* * *

Peaking threw the dead grass; He looked across to the side in which the sun shone without recon to be forced upon darkness. He leapt out and bolted, making a dash for the rabbit sized whole in the ground. No one saw him… no one ever saw him.

He considers himself the shadow on the wall.

But he liked it that way.

He allowed the sun to hug his body as he cleared far from District 6. Cleared far away from the shadows and became a person for a split second, then glancing at his feet realizing that he hast to move before he's caught.

"Here Kat!" He called as his feet halted in the circle of the wood. A small mew replied, as came forth a tiny orange cat. Its eyes had been scratched out a few years back, but it looked upon this boy with love and happiness.

He called the cat, Kat. However, what he lacked in originality he made up with in kinship. Removing the eye dropper from the back of his pockets, the cat opened his mouth in release.

"There you go…you don't want to know what I had to do to get you this milk…" He chuckled.

Days like this were common. Common, as in where the two would lay in the fields and drink milk. Look back upon the gears of District 6 and laugh to themselves. But something was off.

Not that he would notice, for he was wrapped up into the warm embrace of Kat. But Kat having heightened impulses hesitated a second…a second that broke the boy's reality to be centered into the now… the sound of a hovercraft appearing above head.

The boy dashed as far as his legs could take him. Kat hid into the bushes, knowing that the boy would return. Hoping that the boy would return.

He ran so far off from the sound that he could barely contain his fright.

The capitol has hovercrafts.

The capitol has all the power.

The capitol has GUNS.

He ran so far until he reached the edge of District 6…climbing through the rabbit hole and entering back in…continuing to run until his feet could carry him no more.

A second sound replaced the thumping of his heart racing…that was of a clock chime. The chime that whispered:

"The capitol is here."

* * *

" I still don't feel good about what you did…" Raven wisped to Cass as she rubbed her fingers together in the quite large 17year section.

" I don't care. It's done. Nothing else we can do…" Cass said, grinning through a smile.

"There is! We could—"

"Happy Hunger Games District 6!" A voice said as it boomed through the microphone. The lady tapped the microphone once more before speaking again. Her voice was crackly and loud, drawing un-wanted attention from many. Even during the film, many eyes stayed locked on her. Her hair was short on one end, and long on the other. Bright blue with pink ends.

Odd...even for the capitol.

"Now then… let's start with…the gents" She said as she fluttered her silver hands into the glass jar.

"Siv Jadyn!" She shouted in triumph.

The sea of the 14year section parted, leaving only one solitude scared boy in its place.

"Why…its okay deary…come on up!"

The boy just stayed stone cold statuesque and cried jagged rock tears. The Peacekeepers came and carried him to the stage.

Their guns at their sides made the boy scream even louder.

"We'll just give you some time to calm down now sweet-heart….in the meantime….let us discover our female tribute! And our tribute is….Cassidy Hinda!"

Cass's heart stopped for a milliliter of a second. Raven elbowed her, with solid tears…

"Cass…that's you…"

She moved solemnly through the crowd, as peace keepers marched her away to the stage.

She paid no real attention to the babble of the lady, and more or less due to the wailing of the boy in the background… She could only focus on the long train ride she would endure in a few short hours. A train ride from hell, to be soon indeed.


	8. Chapter 7: Repeat

CHAPTER 7

DISTRICT 7 REAPINGS

**Repeat**

The clip played on repeat.

It was only five seconds, but it was still too long to bare.  
The girl's brown hair flipped downward.

Over and over again.

Her eyes whiten out and you saw her body twitch as she stayed underwater.

Over and Over again.

Stuck on repeat.

"Shut it off…I SAID SHUT IT OFF!"

The screen went black as the young girl that bared resemblance to dead, stormed off. She laid outside behind the rocks and cried…

Footsteps followed her out of the broken shack that was deemed "Educational holding" by the capitol.

Footsteps, were heavy but touched the ground with a feathery light fall. The arms of the echoing footsteps rubbed the outer shoulder of the young girl sitting down on the rock.

"They didn't know Locket. How could they?"

"You don't get it Key. They knew her name...they could have put two and two together. We may be a district, but we're not that stupid…."

"You would be surprised….stop crying. Do you think Ribbon would have wanted you to cry?"

"N-no…. But how can I not cry? I can't sit in that dingy shack and watch them murder my sister over and over again. It's bad enough that I see it on repeat in my mind all the time." She cried as Key caught her tears as they fell from her flushed cheeks.

"You don't think I'm hurting too? And mom and dad and medallion? We hurt just as much as you do Locket. But we moved on. Of course it's not all going to be ok and fixed, but it wouldn't kill you to smile once in a while…"

"I don't know...would it?" She says, snorting a little bit. The cracks on her face begin to form a faint smile, but they are wiped away by the broken hollow sound of the bell, releasing the four other kids lucky enough to receive education in a whole such as district 7.

"Come on…let's go home Locket". Key grabbed his young sister's hand as she leaned into him…

"I love you Key".

"I know."

* * *

He straightened his bowtie out to the ends of his ears.

"Look at me Aspin! I'm the Capitol!" AS the boy laughed his friend fell down in a gallows of fun.

"Happy hunger games, dear Escort! May your odds be in your evens, and the favors lost in your high hair!" The boy on the floor snorted.

"Now boys, stop laughing. I want to see how you look…Key and Locket! Come down! I need to make sure you look okay!"

"Ma, come on. You know that this is wack."

"Mrs. Jagger, do you really think the capitol cares how we look?"

"Well look at you Mr. Aspin. All it takes is a little pond oil to slick your hair back and you're talking like a gentleman! I know you boys don't like it is necessary. If it was up to me, but it is not sadly, we wouldn't have games." The lady said as she fixed Aspin's hair.

"Medallion, put your hair out of your eyes. You know how I hate it when you do that. KEY! Come down already!"

"What are you talking about mom?" Key said as he entered with Locket.

"You aren't dressed?!"

"We just came from school…"

"School? Medallion, you told me they didn't have school today…"

"Oh today? I meant they didn't have school…umm…last month… That's what I meant. Oh! Would you look at the time? I think Aspin and I are going to just um...run!" With a strike of a match, the boys ran. But unfortunately for them, The Mrs. Jagger was as quick as a whip.

Grabbing Medallion's ears, she yanked him into the small sitting area of the center of the house.

"Do you know what this family suffers to put you, your sister and your older brother through school? We have our food rations cut directly in half plus a 5cent take out in your fathers checks. I want you to be smart, Medallion."

"But I am smart, Ma." Medallion said as he hugged his mother.

"Oh, you know I can't resist your hugs…Come here little man… mmm! Now head on up. Aspin, I guess you're going to be staying for the night?"

"Well i-I don't wanna be the bother to ya…"

"Please, Aspin. You might as well move in already. You boys have fun. And Medallion… no more lying to me about school! Now you two, come over so I can help you get dressed."

Aspin held onto Medallion's hand as he waited to get his finger pricked.

* * *

"Do you think it's gonna hurt?"

"No. Key told me about this part. He said that it's a tinny little stab and it's done. He's done it for the past two years, so he should know, right?"

"We're not gonna get…picked, right?"

"It's a 1 in 450 other kids Aspin. Breathe" Madellion nudged Aspin o the front of the line, where a stubborn fat man sat.

"Oww! That hurt, you lied Madellion!"

"You are such a baby, Aspin!"

As they both passed the line, they were brought up t the front of the line closest to the stage; the 12year section. Medallion leaned across to see his sister, nervously looking down at her bare hands as more young 12year old girls were piled in. He waved to her, attempting to achieve a smile from her face, but nothing appeared.

"Settle down Children, settle down! Happy Hunger games!" The escort said. His mustache curling up to touch his ears. Medallion nudged Aspin, pointing to his bow-tie and creating a face much alike the escorts. They both tried hard to conceal their laughter.

"Let's start with our young men…let's see….our young gentleman this year is none other…than Aspin Woodlin!"

Aspin stopped breathing. He clutched medallion's hand so tight that it turned purple. He could barley move, his eyes flitting backward to try to see anyone. Someone to save him from his fate.

"I VOLENTEER!" The voice said as the air returned to Aspin's lungs. But as it disjointed the rusty bones in Aspin's body, he turned to face the voice of savior. The voice came from the body standing next to him.

"Come on up, my dear lad. And what is your name?"

"My name is Medallion Jagger. "

"Was your sister in the games last year?"

"Yes, yes she was…. Ribbon…"

"Well my dear lad, let's just hope that you know how to swim then!" The man chuckled as he hit the boy's back quite hard…

"now let's look for our young gal for tribute! Let's see here…yes um…Locket Jagger…?!"

The young girl's who eyes were already wet with tears, looked up. Her retina's red stared at the escort with pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry dear, that's what the name says. Come on up, deary. I'm guessing this is your brother?"

Locket did not respond, but ran and hugged her brother so tight that the peacekeepers had to peel her off. She could not contain her tears, as she held onto Medallion.

Holding onto him because she needed to stay afloat in the sea of eyes.

She wasn't prepared to drown. To have a class of young kids watch a clip of her eyes witting out, stuck on repeat.


	9. Chapter 8: This Is No Laughing Matter

CHAPTER 8

DISTRICT 8 REAPINGS

**This Is No Laughing Matter **

The minute she would enter a room you would know it. It was nearly impossible to miss her. Her eyes pierced your body as she tangled you in the mess of her curly red hair. She stood 6ft tall above everyone else, and strode confidently into an area.

You would know her from anywhere. But the problem was; no one wanted to know her. She wasn't a bad person… she was quite funny if you took the time to talk to her, but no one would. It was as if her forehead was stamped with the kiss of red death on her.

But she didn't care.

She continued to walk as the area she was in parted away from her. It hurt, but not enough to make her stop a pivotal motion of struggling forward.

She only stopped once the round ball impacted into her temple.

"Hey, Dyke! Wanna play ball? I know it's not your thing, but I bet me and my boys can change your ways!"

"What were you raised from… District 10? Keep that language in the barn shit where it belongs."

"Whoa lady, I was just messing. No need to get handsy. Unless you're aiming a little lower, than its fine by me…"

"Lower? Okay…" With that, she took her foot and jammed it in between the boy's tree-like legs. He toppled over as his friends helped him up.

" I was…kidding…" He said, moaning on the floor.

"I wasn't." She said as she continued to walk away.

* * *

"That…bitch…" The boy said from the floor, cupping his tenderloins in pain.

"Forget her….she's a stupid lesbo…. Come on. Let's go back to playing ball."

" I can't feel…my ball…I think one fell off."

"Braynt. Pull it together…" The other boy said as he lifted his aching friend from the floor.

"Fuck her, we have a game to finish."

"Your right you Dex and Teddy. Lets get outta here." And so they did. Deep into the groves of district 8.

* * *

"And then you what?" He asked as his discolored water spewed from his lips.

"I jammed my foot up his crotch and left him there crying."

"Oh my god, you stupid Bitch!...was he hot?" He as he leaned intently into the girl's red hair.

"He was only 12. And even on a pedophiliac meter he wasn't. You know he had a bowl cut? Who has a bowl cut anymore!"

"Ew. Well, let's start talking about the important things: What are you wearing to the Reaping…"

"Don't sound excited about it…"

"It's the one time we get to dress up! Helllooo! True, yes, it sucks that we lose two friends every year, but it's okay. As long as we look fabulous we won't get picked."

"You make it too obvious that you're batting for the other team."

"It's called showing Team Spirit. I mean, you don't hide your true colors that well either. I mean, making out with that slut-skank last year in the groves? Scandalous." He holds out a short floral dress.

"Speaking of skanky…no."

Nevada waited a minute until Andrew held out a nice green dress. True it made her look Irish, but at the core it only made her pretty.

" Andrew, do you know why we're like this?" She grabbed the dress and began putting it on.

"Nevada. No one knows anything. I only know that this dress and those shoes do not match. So change them."

"You are so aggravating sometimes." Nevada said with a giggle as she threw her shoes at him.

* * *

They heard the crash go through the hovercraft fast than the speed of light. Literally.

"Bryant…Bryant…What did we just do."

" A home run?" Bryant said as he dropped his bat and began running.

Their short stumpy legs carried them across the field as the hovercraft halted and opened to show two peacekeepers emerged. The fence that separated utter disaster and safety had drawn closer and closer, and as dex and Teddy had secured a spot in safety, The young man holding the bat had not.

The hand reached and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and carried him back to the hovercraft. The woman inside was stern looking, with green and pink high piled high on her head.

The escort.

"Are you the one who cracked the window to our hovercraft" she said in a fake smile.

"I—I."

"How old are you, young man?"

"I-I'm twelve…"

"well than, I think we can come to an understanding on how to fix this window. 12 you say?" She snapped her finger to the peacekeepers, "12 times your name shall enter the glass. May the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

"ugh, I hope they don't make us watch that stupid video again." Andrew snipped into the ear of his companion.

"We both know they will, so smile and lets get this over with. I'll see you after the reaping." She said with a laugh and went into her section of he said with a laugh and went into her section of 16. Her eyes followed Andrew to his, as they stood in horizontal lines starring at the video the show every year.

"Thank you Capitol, for bringing us that informative film. But now lets get down to the dirt; our gentleman this year to compete in the Hunger Games is… Bryant Windmill!"

The young boy, who still held his ball in which was given to him after the hovercraft incident stood for a silent second as he watch the wave part for him. He started to chuckle a bit, at the facts of life and how it led to this ending. As he was walked up to the stage his laughter grew and grew into a roar of hilarity and fear.

"For our Female tribute, we select… Nevada Hamilton!"

She stood in shock until the ringing sound in her ear was realized to be her name. she peered across the crowd to Andrew as he mouths "go".

Air rushed back inside of her as she calmly took strides to the stage. The looks she received were quite different than most. Instead of sadness or pity, it was more pitiful "I'm glad she's gone".

Nevada felt it, as it kilted her gait but she continued to press onward.

Because for girls like her, that's what you must do.


	10. Chapter 9: Rebellion

CHAPTER 9

DISTRICT 9 REAPINGS

**Rebellion**

_**hi! it's me...again. XP So glad to be back! Jsut wanted to let you know that after this chapter and the chapter following, things are going to get alittle...more violent. especiall language and content wise! So please enjoy and COMMENT!**_

She had the quickest fingers in the world. Weaving in and out of the grass to form bands of bands, stapled together to form bracelets.

Her mother liked bracelets, and used to make them for a living. before…well before everything happened. She thought it her responsibility to finish what her mother had started, To complete everything that was left.

"Done…what do you think mother?" She said as she held up the grasses entangled with each other screaming like music.

"it's beautiful." She said as she coughed the last part out. Her hand touched the grass as it smoothed over her fingerprints. Another coughed followed as her hand dropped.

"Mom? It's okay… hold on".

She looked inside the draw beside the bed, but found it empty. Dismayed and in a rush she

"Grandma, Where is mom's medication?"

"Under the sofa…" she said as she watered her dying tomato plants.

The bottle of pills was practically empty. Two left.

Just two.

"Mom… okay...I need you to take two of these…here. And here's some water" She said as her mother's head rested onto her breast and slowly raised the capsules to her lips.

She was weaker than her spirit was.

She rested her mother's head down a she drifted of into a space of the room. Just sleep, and the breathe she held between her gritted teeth eased up.

It was going to be okay…for now.

* * *

Maps.

Maps on maps on maps on maps.

Map-ception.

The floor was covered in maps, the dirt covered in scratches and his hands covered in raw bandages.

His words murmured underneath his breath as his hands rushed the pages into a bag.

And his feet…always running. Running away form everything except the sun. (which he wished would run away from him.)

His feet took him to the outside of the arena. The center. The heart of district 9. Were everything was silent because everyone was too afraid to speak.

The eye of the storm.

He had a plan, just not the execution skills…

He sat upon the rock staring at his maps.

Snow.

Escorts.

Peacekeepers.

All enemies.

Everyone is an enemy.

He turned his attention to the girl with the dagger.

She's an enemy.

She was twirling it behind a street cart, stabbing at the air.

"What are you looking at!" She snapped, with a venomous twist to her words. Her dagger cutting close to his brow.

"N-nothing". He said as she turned away. Just like that. Gone.

He couldn't wait until everything was gone.

One more time.

And then it was all over.

All he had to do was stay under the radar, not get picked and he was home free.

Free to stay with the maps on maps.

Forever.

* * *

"Let's get start then , shall we? The female tribute this year is"

"Zaria Paska!" the voice said, as the 16 year section split down the middle. She confidently walked to the stage as district 9 watched in awe at the weak girl who was showing such strength.

"oo! A volunteer. I just love a volunteer! Zaria Paska, you say your name was? Any specific reason for volunteering?"

"the money…My um…mom is sick. I want that money so I can pay for her medication to get better. She is going to get better". She said as she tapped the dagger in her back pocket ever so slightly that no one else would notice.

"I love how confident you sound! Well, let's meet your companion then! This year the male tribute is…Dylan Seth!" she said as she saw the figure from the 18 year section sprint across the arena, bond for the exit. The backpack on him swung left to right.

The peace keepers talked him down as he screamed under their weight. Kicking his legs high as the y dragged him upon the stage.

Upon his arrival, his hands reached out for the jugular of the red haired escort. Tightening his grasp the keeper shot into the air finally silencing everything.

Another rebellion is not what they needed.


End file.
